1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converting controller circuit; in particular, to a multi-channel constant voltage and constant current converting controller and apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A constant voltage and constant current converting control is usually applied to the charging module of the lithium battery and current-limiting and voltage-regulating module, etc.
The charging module of the lithium battery utilizes the constant current mode to rapidly charge the lithium battery in the constant current control period. As the lithium battery already gets enough power, the power source doesn't stop supplying the power to it. If the power source still supplies power to the lithium battery, the lifetime of the lithium battery may be decreased for the overcharge thereof. Hence, the constant current and the constant voltage controller may be utilized to switch the charging module of the lithium battery to constant voltage mode as the voltage level of the lithium battery reaching a predetermined protected value for clamping the voltage level of the lithium battery. Thereby, the lithium battery is protected and completely charged.
The current-limiting and the voltage-regulating module utilizes the constant mode to control the voltage of the output load. As the current of the output load reaches a predetermined protected value, the current-limiting and the voltage-regulating module is switched to constant current mode to clamp the current of output load for accomplishing the current-limiting protection purpose for the output load. For the example, as the LED string is driven by constant voltage mode and one of the LED in it is broken, the current through LED string increases. It may cause the other LEDs be damaged. To avoid above-mentioned issue, the constant voltage and constant current inverting control can be utilized in the LED string. As the current through the LED string reached a predetermined protection value, the current-limiting and the voltage-regulating module is switched to constant current mode for clamping the current and keeping the wanted luminance and then protects LEDs.
The constant voltage and constant current inverting control is generally applied in the life. The design of constant voltage and constant current inverting control with multi-channel is the develop direction in the current electric community. The design of the multi-channel constant voltage and constant current inverting control is needed to consider the relation of the inverting point of constant voltage and constant current between each channel and it is complex. The wire loss of each channel is also need to consider in the multi-channel design of the constant voltage and constant current inverting control. Therefore, how to compensate the wire loss between each channel and make output voltage fit the electrical specification is an important topic of the skilled art.